


I Thought You Looked Familiar

by Just_a_nob



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_nob/pseuds/Just_a_nob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prostitute/client au<br/>I've never written smut before so this is as close as I could get.<br/>Eddie gets dared to go to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Looked Familiar

Eddie walked into the club, somewhat nervously and slightly embarrassed. During a rather wild game of truth or dare with his friends, he was dared to go to the male strip club and get a lap dance. 

Eddie stood at the door, shaking his head slightly then pushing open. He was hit with a strong scent of alcohol, cigarettes and sex. Women were sitting watching a show currently going on, some men in the crowd, but not many.

Eddie walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. He hoped it would help take off the edge and make him slightly less uncomfortable. He grabbed his drink and sat down in a chair, eyes darting all over the room. He had no idea how this even worked, what was he suppoesed to do? Maybe he could just stay by the bar for a couple minutes and come back out, his friends would never know. 

As he stood up to leave he bumped right into someone and fell back into his seat. The person he bumped into looked strangely familiar, but in the dim light he just couldn't put his finger on who it was.

The man grabbed Eddies collar and pulled himself onto his lap, grinding his hips into Eddies. He leaned forward and began to kiss down his neck.

Now, Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly turned on by this. He leaned his head back and moaned as the man worked kisses down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, continuing to grind his hips. 

His hands slipped under Eddie's shirt and slid over his bare chest. Eddie couldn't help himself and reached to run his hands through the mans brown hair. The man leaned in and whispered something in his ear that Eddie couldn't understand. It sounded like a different language. The man kept whispering and Eddie listened, trying to decipher the lanuage. Suddenly he knew, it was Russian. He had heard Aleks speaking it on a few occasions. 

As Eddie's hands ran down the man's back, he pulled away and said quietly, "That's enough."

Eddie moved his hands, damn did that voice sound familiar. His eyes shot open with sudden realization and he sat up straight.

"Aleks," he whispered, "What the fuck?"

The man stood up, "Eddie, holy shit. I knew you looked familiar, I'm sorry." Aleks said backing away.

As he turned to retreat Eddie reached out and grabbed his wrist. Aleks looked at him, eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Eddie pulled him toward himself so that their chests were touching. He wrapped his arms around Aleks and looked at his face. 

"It's okay," he said quietly, "It's more than okay."


End file.
